


Dinner Invitation

by agdhani



Category: Sleepy Hollow
Genre: Crack Me Up Prompts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn Autocorrect!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Invitation

“Come over.”

“I’m going to shower.”

“Come after. I’m cooking.”

“What?”

“Jenny and I are making porn…”

Ichabod’s eyes widened and he shook the phone.

“That would not be appropriate.”

“Porn’s your favorite?”

“Whatever afforded you such a notion?”

“When you helped Jenny make porn you said so.”

“I assure you, I have never said such a thing…and I have never helped Miss Jenny make films of that nature…”

There was a pause.

“LMAO! I meant pork! Stupid autocorrect! Come to dinner. I promise no porn.”

Ichabod snorted, stared at the phone, and then reservation, typed, “I will be there.”


End file.
